


A Couple

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It had been weeks since they'd laid together, since they both said the words. Nothing had changed in their relationship. They didn't sleep in the same bed, they didn't kiss good morning or night, they hadn't repeated the words.Jamie knew where he wanted this to go. He realized he'd have to be the one to say something.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Two and Jamie both in a romantic relationship and not. I think they are amazing characters and I just adore them. They are one of my favorite pairings for the series. I hope to write more for them in the future.

It had been weeks since they'd laid together, since they both said the words.

Nothing had changed in their relationship.

They didn't sleep in the same bed, they didn't kiss good morning or night, they hadn't repeated the words.

The Doctor didn't treat him any differently. He was never cold or distant, but he never acknowledged what they had shared. So, Jamie didn't either.

Jamie knew where he wanted this to go. As the second week bled into the third, he realized he'd have to be the one to say something.

He got up the nerve one day when the Doctor was working on the console of the TARDIS. They'd been recuperating after another adventure, the Doctor's coat tossed tot he side as he tinkered. Jamie had wandered in, content to watch. It was adorable how at ease, how concentrated the Doctor was. Adorable really was the right word for the strange wee man. Jamie's heart did a little flutter when the Doctor took notice of him.

"Ah Jamie, perfect time. Come here and lend a hand. There's a good lad."

Jamie did as asked and came to kneel next to the Doctor. Accepting a blocky item placed in his hands. He held it in place while the Doctor tugged at wires and twisted little knobs, not even bothering to ask what was being worked on. Content to be near and helpful.

They sat like that for some time before the Doctor took the piece from Jamie and placed it back where it belonged.

"There we are, back together," the Doctor beamed, shutting the hatch to the interior of the TARDIS console and standing up, "shall we get something to eat?"

"Doctor," Jamie shot up, "hold on. I want to talk to you."

"Oh?" The Doctor paused, "what would you like to talk about Jamie?"

Jamie felt his mouth run dry, his palms sweat. He knew what he wanted to say, but not how to say it. He took a breath and decided to hell with it, "It's just...I thought we'd be different now."

"Different?" The Doctor's brow creased, "different how?"

"Now, look," Jamie held up his hand, "don't get all worried. It's not bad. I just thought you and me after...after we..."

"Were intimate?" The Doctor guessed easily.

"Right," Jamie forced down his blush, "I'm just wondering why nothing has happened since?"

The Doctor blinked, utterly baffled, "what do you mean? A lot has happened since then. We've been to several locations in the last..."

"Och, that isn't want I'm talking about," Jamie got frustrated and dropped both his arms to his side frustrated. "Why haven't we been more like a couple?"

"A couple?" The Doctor said as if he'd never heard the word before.

"Aye. A couple. Like," Jamie struggled for examples, "like sleeping in the same bed. Kissing. Snuggling. That sort of thing. Why haven't we been doing that?"

For a long while, the Doctor stood and stared at Jamie, absorbing the information. He put a finger to his lips and became very contemplative.

"Hm," he started, "I suppose because we already were really good friends. Our dynamic wasn't going to change all that much simply because we love each other. I didn't think you'd want me treating you different. However," he held up his hand when he saw Jamie was about to speak, "if you would like to add more doting and physical affection, I don't see why not."

Jamie was stunned, that had gone much smoother than he anticipated, "just like that?"

"Why not? I know that we've been caught up with a number of things lately Jamie, but I did intend to invite you back to my room tonight. I hadn't forgotten or wanted to pretend nothing happened, but you hadn't been very vocal about wanting a change in our dynamic either. So, I assumed, you needed a bit of time to adjust and you would come to me when ready for another go. And you did. So," he clapped his hands, "that worked out nicely. We'll move your things to my room after lunch. And then, after that, how about we do some of that snuggling you were so intent on."  
  


"Oh," Jamie let the Doctor take his hand, "that's fine by me." He squeezed the Doctor's hand and was rewarded with a returned squeeze and the Doctor leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Now, let's see what the kitchen has to offer." 


End file.
